Karate Khaos
by Ififall
Summary: WonderBoy/McGregor FanFiction. Number one Contender Stephen Thompson drags McGregor out of bed to help him get over his First UFC loss.
Readers, I'm working on a Diaz McGregor Fanfiction. But It's taking longer than I thought lol.

* * *

Hope you like this one!

* * *

" **What Wonder-Boy did to Johny Hendricks was Against the Law. The UFC should have shut off the lights. Dana should have got in Between them and said,**

 **"Not Tonight Boys. We've got to stop this** " Joe Rogan Quote.

* * *

Timing was everything.

Especially for a Champion Kick-Boxer like Stephen "Wonder-Boy" Thompson. He Had seen McGregor VS Diaz. Thompson saw McGregor on the TV. Blood was all over his face. Some of it was his, Some of it was Diaz's. Team Diaz was celebrating. Though Thompson stared at McGregor and wondered what he must be thinking. This was McGregor's **first** loss in the UFC.

Thompson knew what McGregor must be going through. Like McGregor he'd only had one loss in the UFC. But he'd come back Stronger. Thompson decided that he was going to Help McGregor out, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

He went on Twitter, and noted that McGregor's Movement coach Mr Portal was going to be meeting McGregor really early the next day.

All Thompson would have to do was get there first.

Hopefully it would be easy to fool Security. Thompson taught an Adult Karate Class. In the Breaks most of them were asking about Thompson's Lifestyle in the UFC, What Dana was like. Was he rich and Famous now? Had he met **McGregor** yet?

* * *

Well...It's funny you should say that" Thompson said with a Grin.

The Next Day Thompson woke up at Four Thirty in the Morning. He got a Shower and Got Changed. In clothes that he thought a "Movement Instructor" would wear. He wore Lyra Trousers with a Light Blue and White "Bad Boy" Sponsor T-shirt. He drove to McGregor's mansion and pressed the Buzzer to talk to Security.

"Yes?" They asked.

* * *

"Hello Sir. I'm Thompson, A Friend of Mr Portal's. I'm here to give McGregor his Movement session" He told him.

He heard Mumbling through Wired Speaker. Thompson tapped his Feet on the Door to stop his nerves.

* * *

Would Security let him in?

* * *

"Sir, were was McGregor raised?" They asked him.

"A place called Crumlin. In Dublin" Thompson said with Certainty. He'd done his Research on McGregor, way before he'd thought about meeting him. He was told to walk around the House and towards the Huge Steel Gates.

Moments later, they opened.

* * *

"You can go in Sir" They said though a speaker that Thompson couldn't see. He walked through and looked up at McGregor's Mansion.

McGregor's mansion door was opened by His Girl-friend, Miss Devlin, Who Introduced herself as his Manager. It was early but she was still dressed in Evening Clothes. Her Dress Strap was loose, almost revealing her Bra. He saw Devlin Clutch her purse, and he wondered why she had it with her.

"Hi. You're a Friend of Ido's right?" She said.

* * *

"Yes Ma'am... Mr Portal says Hello. how are you Today?" Thompson asked.

"Fine. But McGregor's a Little...Sensitive **Obviously**. But he still wants to get back to Business as usual"

"Of Course Ma'am. We're just gonna be doing Excersices to calm him down. Keep him Relaxed and Focused. I'll go easy on him" Thompson said.

* * *

"Sounds Good" Devlin said. She moved past him and Thompson asked her where the Bathroom was. Devlin pointed to the right hand side and walked out. Thompson was Curious about her. But he went to the Bath-room to make himself look Presentable for McGregor.

"Relax, Wonder. Relax" He told himself.

* * *

Thompson had reached the **Big** **Three Zero** recently. But because of Genetics and a Healthy Lifestyle, he looked Nine or Ten Years Younger than he actually was. He smoothed his Dark hair into place and blew his nose into the Quilted Toilet roll. He was certain he could Get McGregor to like him.

He was polite and Friendly. Thompson had a charming Smile, Good looks and Blue Eyes that made Women melt at the Knees. Thompson had UFC Fighters knocking at his Door too. But right now there was only one Fighter that he was interested in.

All Thompson had to do now, **was find him.**

* * *

He walked out the Bathroom, and went to the Security Button Labelled on the wall.

"Hello Sir what Floor is Mr McGregor on?" Thompson asked.

"The First Sir. Just go up the stairs and to the last door" Security told him.

* * *

"Thank you Sir" Thompson said.

He walked up the stair-case. Taking care that his Trainers didn't scratch Anything. He Quickly ran down the Corridor and tapped on the last door.

"Hello Mr McGregor?" Thompson asked.

He only got Silence Back.

"Mr McGregor, Hello. **Mr Portal** Sent me" Thompson said to the door.

* * *

He heard nothing. Slowly nodding in Quiet Frustration, Thompson opened the door and went in anyway. He expected McGregor to be up. He expected McGregor to be pacing or Flexing or Stretching in a wall Sized Mirror. Thompson opened the door Confidently.

* * *

But that Confidence floated away, when he saw the Car Crash of Bitterness lying in front of him...


End file.
